Heart vs Look
by RhythmicCharm
Summary: What will happen when a new girl enters bladebreakers ? Can she take Hilary's place ? A lovely heart vs a lovely look . Which will win ?( contains little bit of kaihil). Disclaimer : I do not own beyblade .


Hey there guys ! I am back , with a new fanfic ! Well , this is a special one and make sure you read it all . This one has a special message in it .

Chapter 1 :

The sun was up on the head . It was nearly 2:30 at afternoon .

But in the dojo , the bladebreakers hadn't had lunch yet . The tournament was drawing close and they had to give their all if they meant to win . The team was practicing since morning . They knew that the other players would also would have grown stronger .

The team was practicing since morning . After an hour or later ... approximately at 3:30 , Hilary came out of the dojo and looked at everyone .

They all were wet with sweat and got a tanned skin in the bright sun . ''Guys , maybe now it's enough ! Now come on and have some lunch '', Hilary called out to them . Everyone , as soon as heard her , they hurried up to the kitchen , Tyson and Daichi first.

Tyson and Daichi were already eating at a fast forward speed . Ray and Max sweat dropped at them . Kai didn't care anything . He was eating his own food . And Hilary ...

'' Um ... hey Hils , aren't you going to eat with us ?'', asked Kenny who was working on his laptop .

'' Actually , I had my lunch already '', she replied in a soft tone .

Daichi looked at her , '' Do you mean that in the name of housework , you were eating lunch ? And you left us in that awful sun to practice ? So mean ! , he exclaimed .

'' Don't you know Daichi ? Hilary was always selfish ! '' , Tyson added .

" What do you both mean ! I work day and night so that you all can practice without any weight on your backs ! '' Hilary screamed at them .

" Oh , what are you joking ? Alicia is so better than you ! '' , Tyson said . After these words Ray and Max looked at him .

'' Hey Tyson . Who is this Alicia ? '' , asked Maxie .

" Oh , she is popular to be the most beautiful girl in the whole school . Her family is very rich . She has an impressive personality . She has beautiful voilet orbs and dark navy blue hair ... just like me ... and ya know what ? She also likes me ... aww ...she is so beautiful '', saying this Tyson went to his own world of dreams . He blushed while grinning madly .

Suddenly the bell rang . 'who might have come at this time ?' , Hilary thought as she ran to open the door .

Mean while in the kitchen :

Tyson was eating his lunch when he heard some voice from out . '' Hey ! That voice ! '' , he exclaimed as he ran outside followed by Ray , Max and Kenny .

...

'' Oh Tyson , so there you are ! You know how much I was missing you ? So I came to meet you '', said Alicia .

Max and Ray looked at the girl who was really beautiful , really very beautiful and her voice ? It was so delicate . She was wearing makeup .

Ray and Max looked at the mad Tyson who was madly blushing . He asked her to come in the room as he switched on the a.c. Even Alicia would accept it while added a "DEAR" in every sentence to refer Tyson .

'' May be the girl really likes him . He is sooooo lucky '' , Ray said as he looked at both if them blankly .

'' This is her behavior . She talks seductively with all boys '', Hilary replied to Ray's non questioned statement .

Ray and Max looked at her and the looked at each other .

'' What do you think ? '', Ray asked .

'' I think she is really cute '', Max replied , as they both ran inside the room with Kenny and Daichi . Kai came out and glanced at Hilary before following the guys .

'' Men will be men '', Hilary sighed as she walked passed the room . . She heard Tyson's order '' Hilary ! Bring a glass of cold drink for Alicia !'', ''Also bring some chocolate cake for her

Hilary looked at Tyson and Daichi sitting in the room ' maybe this is too much . Now when she is the guest , I have to listen ' , thinking this she went into the kitchen .She poured some chilled orange juice in a glass , and cut a piece of chocolate cake into a plate . Keeping the plate and the glass in a tray she went out and into the living room .

Hilary , as stepped into the living room , her paw fell on a nail facing up and tripped over on the floor . All the cake spilled on the floor while just a small bit of coldrink fell on Alicia's skirt leaving a removable stain . Looking at this Max immediately ran and brought his handkerchief and cleaned that stain ."Thanx" , Alicia said to him and he gave a smile in response . Hilary stood up gathering all the cake and plate and glass and then cleaned all the spilled stuff . The took the tray and before she walked outside the she noticed Kai at the corner of her eye . He was in the room in his usual posture , maybe listening to and admiring Alacia . She sighed once again and exited the room .

Hilary's P.O.V. :

What was this ? Even the cold character Kai is also interested in girls like her ? Is he too such perverted person ? Leave all this for a moment . The main question , why was Alicia here ? Usually she would be with that Micheal and Spiky ...' , " Ouch !" , I screamed loudly as I held my right leg that was bleeding . The mail had pierced deep in my leg . May I will go to the doctor and take an injection . But first , I need to get it bandaged .

So guys ! How was it ? This also happen in our class sometimes . All guys behind one girl like her tail .


End file.
